Customer data from a host system of an organization may be used by multiple systems across the organization to service the customer when the customer contacts the organization or when the organization proactively reaches out to the customer. During these interactions, the customer data may pass through multiple network devices, servers, applications and user interfaces, for example. Each of these devices may use a portion of the data to make certain decisions, which may include decisions to route the customer to the right place. Customer data can traverse these devices either encrypted or unencrypted. Because the data is passed through these devices, these devices invariably store the customer data in memory (e.g., transient memory), in disk (e.g., logs) and a database for reporting and analytics. The developer/architect decides what data is used by each of these devices and stored for later use. Inevitably, the data that is passed and also saved will contain sensitive data.
Current systems require significant cost and resources to secure the data end-to-end across multiple devices (in-transit and at rest) and to further manage policies for storing and maintaining customer data.
Other drawbacks may also be present.